Embodiments herein generally relate to variable data printing (VDP) and more particularly to systems and methods for creating variable data print samples for campaigns. Companies that provide direct mail and marketing campaigns for businesses and organizations frequently use sample campaign collateral to show potential clients what is possible using VDP technology. Often, it is desirable to be able to quickly prototype sample VDP collaterals near a the close of a sale, or alternatively, to have prepared samples that utilize different data components to show a client. Because development of samples requires resources, these companies may look to the VDP software vendor to provide them with a method for easy sample creation, or with a rich sample set that would need minor adaptation for a presentation to a particular prospect. An efficient approach is needed to develop such samples, especially when separate specialist roles need to collaborate in their development.